


the long fight home

by Rangerfan58



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: my fill in the blank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the long fight home

_What you recognize I don't own, this is what happens to Ronin between the two scenes where he's fighting the enemy and when he shows up just in the nick of time to save the pod_

Ronin kept fighting even as Nod and M.K left and had one thought before he continued the fight once more

" _They're obeying orders good, I know that if I die I die fighting_

So Ronin does the only thing he can think of he fights enough Boggans to be able to call his ride and then he fights them while he goes home, he thinks he's beaten them and then suddenly he's fighting three more eventually getting to the point where he stops counting just how many Boggans he's fighting or has fought

"These guys just don't quit do they?"

Eventually he makes it home just in time to stop Mandrake from destroying the pod


End file.
